lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Drueden Forest
' Drueden Forest '''is a large forest in Croatia that is home to the only known remaining settlements of the once world dominationg species in the form of the Woses or "''Drueden" Drueden Forest was once the center of the vast Wose Empire that stretched throughout much of eastern Europe. During the Eternity war it was at Drueden Forest where the Woses made their last stand and ultimately survived because of the deal they made with Malekor in Drueden Forest. The area where Malekor was summoned is now a haunted region of the forest, and the Woses themselves see themselves as the reason for the evil in Europe and thus they remain secluded in Drueden Forest. The Forest of Drueden was the original ancestoral home of the Wose race that was created by Ares to be the gaurdians of the forest. In this duty they expanded and created a vast Empire centered in the Forest of Drueden. In this time the forest of Drueden became vast and expansive and had a huge population of Woses that ran into the millions. This golden age of the forest would come to an end when the god Khorne corupted the Trolloc and pushed them down a dark path which led to war against the Woses, and the Murloc. History Early History The Forest of Drueden was the original ancestoral home of the Wose race that was created by Ares to be the gaurdians of the forest. In this duty they expanded and created a vast Empire centered in the Forest of Drueden. In this time the forest of Drueden became vast and expansive and had a huge population of Woses that ran into the millions. This golden age of the forest would come to an end when the god Khorne corupted the Trolloc and pushed them down a dark path which led to war against the Woses, and the Murloc. The Spirits Payment With their victory they were met once again by the Tree spirit, and this time the spirit wanted their help. In this most ancient of days the lands of Europe were extremely devoid of life, and the spirit wanted them to plant a single seed in a forest many miles away. The Woses owed the spirit their life so of course they did what it wanted, and so they travelled across Europe to the extreme western half where once again the spirit met them. When they arrived they found no forest in the place they were told to go, so they waited for years in the hopes that the spirit would return. After exactly 2 years of waiting the spirit returned, and said that the Woses were no longer going to plant the seed in the forests. Travel to Atlantis This time the spirit demanded they build a boat, and on this boat they were to travel south east towards and island. Again the Woses did what the spirit wanted, and travelled to the island secretly. When they arrived at the island they were met by the spirit again. The spirit asked them to take the seed to the top of the tallest mountain on the island. The spirit said that once this was done, they were to once again secretly leave the island and return to Drueden Forest. The Woses once again agreed, and travelled to the top of the tallest mountain and at its peak they planted the seed. With the seed planted they listened one last time to the spirit and left the island. After years of travelling they finnally made it back to Drueden Forest. Exactly two years after returning to Drueden forest the spirit returned and this time appeared in the shape of what is now a modern human. The Woses were shocked but the spirit said he meant them no harm, and that he just wanted to thank them one last time for laying the seed of coruption on the island. The Woses begged him for more anwsers but in return the spirit only said one last line. "Many years ago you begged me to save your people. You offered any manner of gift if I was to save you from the Beasts of the forest. I saved your people from death and for your survival the cost was the purity of another. Your forest shall forever be pure, but in return the purity of another must be sacrificed. -Unknown Spirit of the Wood Aftermath Points of Interest Noteable Members Ghan Buri See Also : Ghan Buri Category:Croatia Category:Woses Category:Forest of Europe Category:Kingdoms of Europe Category:Forest